First Date Series: Neville & Luna
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Neville and Luna's First date and the happenings that take place afterward.


Sitting in the Great Hall was a student; a student with long blonde hair, a student whom everyone thought was a bit 'loony'

**Neville and Luna**

Sitting in the Great Hall was a student; a student with long blonde hair, a student whom everyone thought was a bit 'loony'. Luna Lovegood looked forward with a dreamy expression on her face. She wasn't what other people thought her to be. She was quite brilliant, and not as crazy as everyone had thought. This was the first year she had finally proved that to everyone. She had produced proof of all the amazing animals that she talked about. She had shown proof of the ideology behind her earrings and pendants people liked to make fun of. One thing she had yet to be able to get rid of was her love of pudding and the dreamy look she always had on her face.

No one understood that look, no one even questioned it. Had they, it might have been discovered that the look was one of love and admiration. When she had that look upon her face, it meant she was thinking about one boy, one person whom she felt akin to, felt like she might one day love. That boy was Neville Longbottom.

Since the end of the war, Neville had grown into a handsome man, though he was only 18 years of age. He was in his seventh year, having come back to finish his schooling after the war was over. He had filled out, obtained a haircut suited to his face, and his teeth had finally straightened out, with the help of Hermione's dentist parents. It wasn't these changes that caught Luna's attention though. She had fancied Neville since the year she joined the DA, since the year she had been able to spend so much time with the brown haired boy she was so fond of.

Neville, though having grown so much, was still oblivious to Luna's feelings. She would shyly watch him, and make small talk with him every chance she got. It was a beautiful Saturday and she decided she would finally make a move. She walked over to Neville, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the trio and Ginny.

"Hey everyone!" Luna happily greeted her friends.

"Hey Luna!" everyone replied in unison, except Neville.

"He-hey Luna," he replied after the others had already gone back to talking. Luna sat next to Neville, who had become fidgety and nervous since her arrival at the table. His stuttering was gone, except when Luna was around, but no one seemed to notice that.

"Neville, I was wondering if you would care to join me for a picnic by the pond for lunch." Luna's eyes shined with hope.

She loved the pond that she and a few others had discovered at the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. They had been swimming in it several times. It seemed magical in that no matter the temperature outside, the water was a comfortable lukewarm temperature. They had gotten special permission from the professors for admission to the pond and were even allowed a small boat, which had been built by Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville.

They all used the pond for different purposes. Hermione and Ron loved to go swimming and she would read and study in the boat with him paddling it around. Harry and Ginny had taken many dates there and loved to lie in the grass simply holding each other. Dean and Lavender went at night, after curfew and lay in the boat watching the stars. Luna and Neville had been there several times, but only in groups; never alone. This would be a first, if he said yes.

"Um, sure. That'd be fun." Neville's face had turned a bright shade of red; luckily for him no one was paying a huge amount of attention.

"Great! I'll meet you at the pond at noon. Bye Neville, bye everyone." Everyone said their goodbyes, and Luna skipped off happily to get ready for her lunch with Neville.

**I packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
Lets jump in, see how far it goes**

At 11:45 Luna was headed to the pond with a picnic basket full of goodies and a blanket. She wore her bathing suit under her clothes, hoping they would get to go swimming. She had brought towels and a blanket to sit on. When she got there, Luna noticed that no one else was there. She had no clue that Ginny had heard her ask Neville to the pond and threatened everyone who attempted to bother them with a bat bogey hex, which she was famous for.

Luna laid the blue blanket on the grass, set the picnic basket on it and slipped off her shirt, revealing a yellow bikini top. It had pink polka dots all over it. She laid back and allowed the sun to pour over her pale skin. She had hoped that this year she could darken her skin a bit, so she took every opportunity she could to come down to the pond and sunbathe.

Ten minutes later, Luna heard footsteps getting a bit closer to her, and she leaned up, knowing it was Neville. He had a certain pattern to his steps that she had recognized long ago. She seen him about 25 feet away, and her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing maroon swimming trunks and sandals. He had no shirt on, and Luna seen the shadows from the muscles in his chest. He wasn't built, he didn't have a six pack, but he was toned. She thought he looked amazing. He had a gold towel draped over his right shoulder, and a small parcel in his right hand.

**  
You got my heart in your daddy's boat  
we've got all night to make it float  
**

Neville walked over to her and sat down on the towel. Luna was amazed at the confidence he exhibited since the war. She supposed when you kill a giant snake with a sword, you have to feel a little good about yourself.

"Hey Luna, thank you for inviting me today," Neville looked over at Luna and smiled.

"No problem. I thought it might be nice to hang out without every one else. We never really get to do that."

**  
We could sit on the shore  
we could just be friends  
or we could jump in  
**

"No we don't. I think some hanging out is long over due. How about we go for a swim before we eat?"

"Sound great!" Neville stood and helped Luna up. She slid her feet out of her flip flops and slithered out of her jean shorts, revealing the bottoms of the bikini. She didn't see the look Neville had on his face. He was in utter shock. Normally when she was here with everyone, she wore a one piece bathing suit. He had never seen her in a bikini, and was glad no other guy had. Luna, not unlike Neville, was very well toned. She did have a six pack stomach, with a very thin waist. He had never noticed it through their school robes or the one piece she normally wore.

"Luna, is that a new suit?" Neville couldn't help but wonder if she bought it for this occasion.

"Yes, I have been saving it. I am too embarrassed to wear it in front of everyone else, but I figured this is a special occasion."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You look great in it." Luna started blushing heavily.

"Thank you Neville. That's sweet." She leaned up and kissed his cheek and went to turn toward the lake. She noticed Neville hadn't moved, so she turned back toward him. She was standing very close to him, and had to look up to see into his eyes. He was looking down at her, his eyes filled with the same look Harry gave Ginny, and Ron gave Hermione.

**  
The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning**

Luna felt flustered when she realized he was leaning in toward her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the touch of his lips on hers. Just as she felt his breath lightly brushing over her face, they heard a rustle in the bushes. They jumped apart, looking for what was causing the noise they heard.

Looking around, they seen a bird fly out of the bushes and Luna giggled at the paranoia that clearly haunted them both at that moment. She looked over to Neville whose face was a brilliant shade of red. He noticed her looking at him and turned toward the pond and jumped into the water. Luna made her way over as well. She couldn't stop smiling, knowing how close she came to getting the kiss she had wanted for so long.

**  
We could think it through  
but I don't want to, if you don't want to  
**

The friends swam for a bit and then climbed out of the water and dried off. Luna sat on the blanket, followed by Neville. She opened the basket and passed him some of the food, and then took some for herself. She had brought them some sandwiches, fruit and some pumpkin juice.

She barely nibbled on her food, too nervous thinking about their near kiss. She wanted so bad to feel his lips on hers, but wondered if she ever would. She thought about it for a moment, and decided she needed to get her feelings out into the open. It's not as if she couldn't handle it if he didn't feel the same. She had been through much worse with her years of enduring the other students teasing.

**  
We could keep things just the same **

**Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose  
but I don't want to, if you don't want to  
**

"Neville, can I tell you something and have you not laugh at me?" She had a very serious tone to her voice, a tone that was rarely heard coming from the blond haired girl.

"Of course, Luna. I would never laugh at you." Neville looked at Luna expectantly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I like you." Luna wasn't looking at Neville when she said this. She had been staring down at her hands, fidgeting with the hem of the blanket they were sitting on.

"I like you too, Luna. You are a very likable person." Neville smiled, not catching the meaning behind what she was saying. She realized that she would have to be more blunt about it.

"Neville, that's not what I meant. I mean, I really like you." Neville had a confused look on his face. Even with his looks having improved, he still didn't really have girlfriends, nor had he ever had a girl approach him as Luna was.

Neville stood and pulled Luna up, facing him. He slowly stepped closer to her and felt a thump in his chest at the closeness of the two. Luna bowed her head, embarrassed of her admission of liking this man in front of her. She felt on of his fingers under her chin and felt him raising her face to look at him. Her eyes stared deeply into his and found his eyes looking deep inside her soul. His eyes held the same look as they had earlier. Again, she felt him leaning in, and again she closed her eyes.

Their lips met and within that moment, a blur of emotions filled both of their minds. Luna felt her hands wrap up into Neville's hair and his hands wrap around her waist. He pulled her into him and felt the bare stomach pressing against his. They shared a moan at the contact and melted deeper into the kiss. They pulled apart slowly, and Luna fell into a meaningful embrace. She laid her head against his chest and felt the warmth of his body wrap itself around her. She knew that she could never get closer to heaven on earth.

**  
I got your ring around my neck  
and a couple of nights I don't regret**

After seven months of dating, Neville had ended things with Luna. His explanation was lame to say the least. She recalled it word for word. _I need some time to figure my life out._ She never understood what he meant, and he never elaborated.

All she had now was the promise ring he had given her. She didn't feel right wearing it on her finger, but couldn't bear to not wear it at all. She slid it onto a silver chain and around her neck. It had been three weeks since they broke up and she hadn't spoken with anyone about it.

It was graduation day, and it was sunny and warm outside. She walked outside and looked toward the pond she had so many fond memories of. She noticed a very familiar figure making their way over to it, a body she had memorized after many nights of soft caresses and heated kisses. She never regretted that he was her first for so many things. Many nights they stayed in the room of requirement together, nights that she was glad they had learned a silencing charm from Harry and Ginny.

She decided to follow him, as there had yet to be an opportunity to tell him goodbye. She found Neville standing in the spot they shared their first kiss. He had his eyes closed as though reminiscing about the past. He heard a crunch of a twig and jerked around to see Luna looking at him, love and sadness apparent in her eyes.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Neville looked at her, regret filling his voice and appearance.

"I seen you walking over and wanted to say goodbye before I left." Luna took a few steps closer to him.

"You're leaving already? I thought most were staying until tomorrow." Neville seemed disappointed.

"Yea, but I have to meet someone tonight." Neville's eyes nearly filled with tears.

"Y-you have a date?"

"Oh, no, silly! McGonagall needs to talk to me about the new position I will be assuming next year. She thought it best if I go home tonight and pack and then meet her back here."

**  
You've got a dream of a degree **

**And a shirt that smells like me  
**

"Position? What position?"

"Well, Professor Trelawney is retiring this year, and I am going to be taking over her position. I wanted to tell you before you left for the university tomorrow."

Luna walked over to Neville and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, much in the same way as after their first kiss. She had tears forming in her eyes, knowing she may never see him again after this day, after this hug, after this moment. She felt so at home in his arms, and wasn't sure she could survive knowing she would never feel it again. She felt his hands make their way around her waist and hold her against him.

"Ya know, that shirt still smells like you." Luna didn't have to ask or wonder what he was talking about. The day they had the picnic, she had forgotten her shirt at the pond and he found it. He never gave it back to her, saying it smelled like her and he wanted to keep it. She was amazed that he kept it though.

"Luna, I may not be going to the university." Luna pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him questioningly.

"Why not?" Luna knew how much he wanted to go to school to finish studying herbology so he could get Professor Sprout's position when she retired.

"Well, Professor Sprout has decided to retire next year, and wants me to intern with her, rather than go to university. I haven't decided what to do yet."

**  
Yeah we both got dreams we could chase alone  
or we could make our own  
**

"So you may be at Hogwarts teaching with me?" Luna's heart almost burst at the possibility.

"Yes. I had no idea you would be here. That is why I broke up with you. I couldn't handle you being away from me while you were at University. I thought it might be easier on both of us if I ended it. You could find someone else."

"Neville, that is a sweet thought, but I wouldn't want someone else. Imagine it, we could either be together at Hogwarts or you could go to university to get the job they are already offering you."

"You want me to be here? Even after I hurt you?" Neville looked at Luna incredulously. He was amazed at how loving and forgiving she could be.

"Neville, I still enjoy your company and could never stop being your friend." Neville's heart dropped into his stomach at the last word out of Luna's mouth: friend. He realized he didn't want to be friends. He was certain she felt the same way.

**  
The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning**

Again, Luna felt a finger guiding her chin upwards to look him in the eyes. She seen the same love and passion she had come to crave. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, knowing he hadn't made a decision yet as to whether he would stay or go. She couldn't be hurt again. She turned and walked back to the castle, leaving a speechless Neville standing alone at the pond.

He slowly sat, trying to think about what had happened. Didn't she want him back? He thought she did. Maybe she was afraid he would leave her again. Maybe she hadn't realized that kiss he attempted to give was his decision to stay at Hogwarts, be with her. He realized what he needed to do. He knew that she would be back tonight after her meeting with McGonagall.

**  
We could think it through  
but I don't want to if you don't want to**

Neville had been rushing around attempting to gather every person he could find that they were friends with. He couldn't wait until she got back. He had asked Ginny and Hermione to be certain to get Luna to the room of requirement at ten o'clock.

Everyone was in the room of requirement awaiting the girls return with Luna. They had gathered slowly around the walls which had been turned to a bright yellow with pink polka dots. He knew she would understand the reference to their first date.

There were tables with refreshments, pink and yellow balloons, streamers, and music playing. The room sure knew what it was doing when you needed something.

**  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose  
but I don't want to if you don't want to  
**

Right at ten o'clock, he heard the door beginning to open. The lights went out suddenly, knowing it was to be a surprise. Yes, it was over done, but he needed to show her the way he felt.

The door opened to a quiet, darkened room. Luna stepped in with Hermione and Ginny right behind her. The lights flicked on and everyone in the room yelled surprise.

"What's going on?" Luna asked. She looked around and seen every person who meant something to her standing there.

"This party serves three purposes," Neville said, walking toward her. "The first is to congratulate you on your new position as a professor. The next is to congratulate me on finally making a decision. The third is to give me the opportunity to do what I should have done in the first place."

Neville dropped to one knee in front of Luna, and seen the glistening of tears coat her eyes. Everyone around gasped, they knew he wanted her back, but hadn't been aware that he was proposing. They were all so happy for their friends.

"Luna, I made a huge mistake when I broke up with you. A mistake, that had I taken this opportunity to fix it, I would have regretted it the rest of my life. Luna, you mean the world to me. You are the most important person in my life and there is no one I would rather spend my life with than you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Luna looked at him, the tears now making small trails down her cheeks. She nodded, unable to get the words out to say yes. She allowed Neville to slip a ring on her finger, one which she hadn't even realized he was holding.

He stood up and brought his lips toward hers. But again, she pulled away and didn't kiss him.

**  
Never waste another day wonderin' what you threw away  
Holding me, holding you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to  
**

"Neville, before we kiss, I need to say something. I have been in love with you since the year we formed the DA. You were so brave and forceful. The loyalty you had for your family and friends made me love you so much more. When you broke up with me, it broke my heart into pieces, but I knew you would come back to me. That is why I followed you today. That is why I walked away before."

"You knew? How?"

"They aren't giving my Trelawney's position for nothing. I have the gift of divination. I knew that I had to make you think about my feelings and whether I wanted you back. I needed you to understand what it felt like when you walked away from me, from us. It hurt, and I couldn't tell what you wanted or felt. You needed to be aware of it. Are you upset?" Luna felt like she had manipulated him, and had a guilty feeling swimming around in her stomach.

"No, I'm not. I am glad you did it, because it did help me to realize what we had, what we have, is something to cherish, something I should never take for granted or even dream about getting rid of. I love you Luna. I think that I always have."

**  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose**

Now Luna stepped forward and kissed Neville on the lips, parting hers slightly, allowing him to deepen it. Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple. She knew that none of this would have happened if she hadn't asked him to lunch that day.

She broke the kiss and looked Neville in the eyes, seeing that love she had seen on their first date. She realized that if he hadn't wanted to get back together, she never would have moved on and found someone else.

**  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
**

She also realized that there would never be another person who loved her as much as he loved her. She felt the love radiating from his body when he was close to her. She knew there would never be another Neville Longbottom for her. He was it.

**  
But I want to  
**

He was where she wanted to be.

_**A/N This song is "Want To" by Sugarland**_

_**I may eventually add more chapters to this but for now, this is it. I know that they were quite sappy, but I liked them. Let me know what you think! **_


End file.
